Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of automating certain actions to be performed by mobile devices. Many actions may be performed on mobile devices, but important actions are often neglected. For example, users are known to be lazy in taking backups of files on mobile devices. However, there is currently no way to trigger the performance of actions as mobile devices move past specified locations.